Antonio Garcia
2014 Punta del Este ePrix |teams = China Racing |natflag = SPA |image = |champs = 0 }} Antonio Garcia (born 5 June 1980) is a Spanish born racing driver, whom competed for China Racing during the 2014/15 FIA Formula E Championship.'Driver's Club: Antonio Garcia', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 2015), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/drivers-club/antonio-garcia.aspx, (Accessed 10/07/2015) Garcia was one of the most experienced drivers on the grid, having won his class three times at the , and the in 1994. Background Garcia, unsurprisingly, started racing in karts from a young age, and by the time he was fourteen, had won the . After taking the European Karting title a year later, Garcia moved to single seaters. Entering the , Garcia impressed in his first two seasons, picking up the odd win. In 2000, therefore, he duly went on to win the series, taking six wins. 2001 saw Garcia switch to an ill-fated run in , while he also tested for the Minardi Formula One team and entered his first race. Yet, he decided to return to the WSN in 2002, taking sixth place in the final standings. For Garcia, a new challenge was in order, with the world of touring cars his next destination. Joining the in 2003, Garcia showed his pace with four podiums and eighth in the final standings. A slightly less successful year followed, although Garcia finished higher in the final standings in seventh, before the ETCC evolved into the . Three podiums in the new championship gave Garcia ninth overall, but also caused him to seek a career elsewhere. From 2006 onward, Garcia entered the , while also competing in other endurance championships. 2008 and 2009 saw Garcia take the GT1 class honours at the Great Race, a feat he repeated when GT1 became GTE Pro in 2011. A move to America followed, with Garcia entering the in the GT category, taking victory in his class in 2013. Formula E History Garcia replaced Ho-Pin Tung at China Racing for the 2014 Punta del Este ePrix in Uruguay in December 2014.'Garcia joins China Racing in Uruguay', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 01/12/2014), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2014/december/garcia-joins-china-racing-in-uruguay.aspx, (Accessed 30/04/2015) It was to be a quiet day for the Spaniard, as he just missed out on début points thanks to a late move by Nick Heidfeld.'Brilliant Buemi wins in Punta del Este', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 13/12/2014), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2014/december/brilliant-buemi-wins-in-punta-del-este.aspx, (Accessed 30/04/2015) His second chance with China Racing (by this stage named NEXTEV TCR) came at the 2015 Moscow ePrix, as Garcia returned in place of Charles Pic.'Piquet masters Moscow', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 30/06/2015), http://fiaformulae.com/en/news/2015/june/piquet-increases-lead-in-championship-with-moscow-win.aspx, (Accessed 09/06/2015) A disappointing race day saw him finish three laps behind team mate, and race winner, Nelson Piquet Jr., having struggled with several minor issues throughout the race. Full Formula E Record Shown below are a series of tables outlining 's career in Formula E in statistical form. Formula E Entries The list below includes all of the teams and cars, as well as overall finishing positions for during their FE career: Career Results Below is a table showing Antonio Garcia's full Formula E record. |} References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Drivers Category:Spanish Drivers Category:China Racing Drivers